Revenge over evil
by midnight-ninja1992
Summary: 1 nite and one girl nayra's life is turned upside down when her farther is killed right infront of her and one of the most powerfull swords which is guarded by nayras farther gets stolen by someone who they trusted.this is my first fan fiction story ENJOY


**Yay my first story is up. Ive never written before so Please be fair and kind to me. Enjoy.**

* * *

Revenge over evil 1: Nayra's beginning

Date-1999:

One winters night Nayra and her farther Kuma were sitting in the front room of there house laughing and talking about a powerful sword called the stone sour impulsion blade. This sword is wanted by many evil demons as it has so much power in it that when you kill someone with it you receive powerful upgrades on how to use the sword you also become tougher. The sword is kept in a secrete room along with a few other swords in Kuma and Nayra's house, where Kuma and his friend gorue guard the sword from the demons.

'All right its time for bed Nayra.' said Kuma. She strutted off to bed with Kuma following not too far behind. She quickly opened the curtain blinds so that she could see the stars and plopped herself into bed. Kuma came into her room with a big hot drink and sat it on the bedside table.

'Thanks daddy.' said Nayra.

'No worries sweetie.' he called back.

'Hey daddy, do you recon I could ever be a ninja when I grow up?' said Nayra in a cute voice. Kuma laughed, sweetie you could be a great ninja you already know how to use swords pretty well and that's pretty good for a 10 year old. Nayra put on her serious expression.

'What's wrong dear?' he asked looking at her.

'Why did you laugh about it daddy?' she asked almost sounding upset.

'Well there has only been 1 great female ninja and that was your mother.' he explained even though he knew Nayra hated hearing about her mother because she ran away when Nayra was a baby and left Kuma to raise her by himself.

Before Nayra could burst into flames of anger she changed the subject and said goodnight to Kuma.

'Goodnight daddy'.

'Goodnight Nayra, sweet dreams'. Kuma said as he tucked Nayra into bed. He hugged her tightly and left the room to watch over the sword again. Nayra laid in bed, her purple eyes pointing up at the stars but there wasn't much point as she fell asleep in 2 seconds.

She woke up at 4:00 in the morning and heard a few noises. She was angry because she hates when people wake her up especially when the time is near daylight. She tried to go back to sleep but her eyes went rounder than oranges when she heard a louder noise and it sounded like it was coming from one of the rooms in her house.

She swiped the blankets of her bed and tip toed threw the house to where the secrete room was. She was terrified when she saw Kuma with bleeding arms and tied up in the corner.

'DAD!' shouted Nayra. She ran across the room until gorue stepped into the room.

'Gorue!' she shouted 'QUIKE we have to untie daddy.'

Goru laughed evilly and looked at her with unfeeling eyes.

'Hmmmm I don't think so Nayra.'

'WHAT'! Shouted Nayra in a lit up face.

'You see Nayra I'm not really a mutant like you and your farther were lead to believe. I'm a demon, and I have a power with my eyes where I can change them from the red demon eye color that all demons have to any different eye color there is. I have a fair few different powers with my eyes so don't try anything stupid. Oh and by the way I'm taking this sword.' He explained walking over to the where the sword was.

'Nnnooooooo!' shouted Nayra 'You're suppose to guard it from demons.'

'Yeaah well I changed my mind' he laughed again.

'You traitor' she said in a low voice but loud enough so he could hear. Nayra was about to continue but before she could say another word Kuma managed to crimbble his way over to gorue and tripped him over. Unfortunately he had the sword in his hand and landed next to where Nayra was standing. He quickly got up and grabbed Nayra around the neck.

'Ahh.. .' she gasped. Gorue looked at Kuma and smirked when he saw Kuma's painful expression and shouted

'If you do anything stupid again ill kill your daughter.' Gorue said pointing the sword at Nayra's chest.

Kuma glared at him and said 'how could you do this after all these years?'

Gorue just laughed at how pitiful Kuma sounded.

'Well to be honest I never really was protecting the sword, I was trying to take it as well but you would never open up this secrete little room. Besides I have a plan to bring evil over the world with that sword. And I really couldn't tell you that. If I that would be such and insult to my intelligence.'

'Good luck leaving this place with the sword, I wont let you take it.' Kuma said glaring at him again.

Gorue accidentally dropped the sword and quickly bent down to pick it up but Nayra kicked hiin the stomach and he fell on the floor with a grunt. When that happened Kuma staggered over to grab the sword but Gorue threw a vase at him and it just slowed him down. They both darted for the sword that laid on the ground but Gorue bet him to it and as Kuma bent down Kuma was stabbed straight threw the heart. The room filled with energy light as blood poured from Kuma's chest.

'DAD'! Screamed Nayra as she ran over to him shedding tears. Gorue quickly removed the sword from Kuma's chest and pushed Kuma's dyeing body to the floor. He stared at Kuma then at Nayra and then ran out of the house with the sword without saying a word. Nayra crouched down near Kuma and put her hand on his wound.

'Nayra' he rasped out with the last ounce of life he had.' Go to the bookcase and get the big yellow vase.' He continued ending in a coughing fit.

Nayra ran as fast as she could to the bookcase and came back with the vase. She kneeled down on the ground and rested the vase on the ground in front of her and studied it. She looked inside and saw something in the base of it. Nayra put her hand in the vase and took out a note and a very pretty pendent.

'Listen carefully,' Kuma said, using the last minutes of his life to keep his voice strong he continued 'Please whatever you do, don't let any demons get that pendent. It is very powerful and is wanted by demons just like the sword that was just stolen. Please take good care of it, and read the folded note.' Kuma's gaze never faltered off of Nayra.

'Ok" Nayra said, trying to stop the tears that were still shedding down her face. She put her palm on Kuma's wound and cried. He put his hand on her hand then said his last words

'Nayraaa, be careful. Then he coughed a little and closed his eyes. He then stopped breathing and his hand fell down to the ground beside him.

'Daddddyy.' Nayra cried. She shook her father a little and saw he wouldn't move. Keeping her final promise to her father she picked up the pendent and put it around her neck and then slowly read the note. It said:

Dear Nayra

If something is to happen to me I want you to take this pendent and guard it with your life. That pendent is called the stone sour impulsion pendent and has lots of energy. When it is combined with the Stone sour impulsion blade it would be lethal, so in the event that if a mutant or a demon is to hold both things in their hand they can grant a wish to either bring evil upon the world or bring peace to the world. Please I need you to bring peace to the world so there is no evil in the world such as demons and other strange things. There is equipment in my armor cabinet. You are free to use it to your own will but please be careful. I Love you Nayra.

From dad.

She put the note in her pocket and sat in a corner shedding tears that kept falling from her already reddening eyes. Her fathers words echoed in her head almost haunting her. She had to be strong, for her father.

She looked at her father and her face was serious and her eyes held a new found strength.

'Ill do this, for you dad.'

6 years later...to be continued.

* * *

**PLEASE leave some comments as this is my very first fan fiction and it was hard to put it all together. :)**

**Thank you to my awesome beta reader Cagallirocks who fixed my errors in the story and made it sound better than what it was :). Thank you my beta reader for fixing my errors.**


End file.
